Winter Wonderland
by Zai-chan13
Summary: Winter is decidedly NOT Hidan's most joyous season. Rated M for, well, Hidan.


**Wow, it's been entirely too long since I've written anything. But hopefully with summer vacation a coming, I might actually get stuff done…maybe…**

**Well, here it is: Winter Wonderland.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The scene: A winter wonderland-a perfect meadow in a forest blanketed by snow, the trees dusted with frost and icicles weighing down their branches. The moon is full, illuminating the scene with a glow both lovely and eerie. And in the middle of it: a black cloaked figure, mysterious as the night itself. This strange character is silent and…

"What the fuck am I even doing out here?"

Oh, my _bad. _What I meant was Hidan was standing in the middle of the snow freezing his ass off.

"Seriously, why the fuck did that bastard make me come out here and scout? The girly prick probably just didn't want to break a nail," he muttered darkly, kicking up a pile of snow at the last word. The frozen white substance soaked through his boot, causing him to wince as the cold touched his foot.

"Great. Thanks a fucking lot Kakuzu. Too damn cheap to even get some decent boots for this godforsaken shit-hole mission, the asshole. And of course there isn't even one decent sacrifice around here." Hidan glanced around, just in case by some miracle a lost group of sinning campers burst on to the scene, ready for bloody death and an immediate face-to-face with Jashin.

No such luck.

"Fuck, I'm going to kill Deidara when I get back to that bullshit pile of twigs he calls a shelter," the Jashinist continued as he tromped across the snowy clearing, feet sinking in deeper and deeper with each step. "Retard can make his damn "art" all day, but tell him to make a decent place to spend the night and…" Hidan trailed off, suddenly sensing something nearby. He shifted his grip on his scythe and spun around, ready to attack.

Nothing was there. He kept his scythe handy and glanced around warily. The meadow, so harmless before, now seemed to be wrapped in an invisible, pulsating net of danger. Hidan backed up a few feet towards the edge of the clearing to the trees, not wanting to be out in the open. He stopped when he felt the brush of pine needles behind him.

Near silence prevailed for a few minutes, except for the murmur of the wind and the slight rustle it caused as it blew through the trees. Hidan could feel it begin to pick up, making the trees shake though the snow remained pristine and untouched on the ground. Shivering slightly, he pulled his cloak closer around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something flash through the trees.

He sprang into action, literally; he jumped forward, landing in a stance to fight, his scythe ready in both hands. Snow began to fall gently, dusting him with a light coat of whiteness as he breathed deeply, scrutinizing the surrounding forest to see where the movement had come from.

"Hey, whoever the hell you are, just get your sinning ass out here so I can smite you in the name of Jashin already!" he called out, growing impatient. Several more minutes passed in silence. "Fuck, come on. I know you're there," Hidan said, starting feel, dare I say it, a little nervous.

Another flash of movement appeared to his right. He turned that way and moved closer to the middle of the clearing where the light was best. The moon threw everything into stark contrast between the white of the ground, the dark of the sky, and the ever-shifting grays of the surrounding forest.

Every shadow was some new monstrous thing lurking just behind his sight; every rustle was the sign of impending attack. Hidan's heart rate quickened as he continued to turn in circles, trying to see everything around him around him at once, sense an attack before it came. His eyes darted everywhere as his breath escaped in rapid, frosty puffs. A feather-light brush on his shoulder sent him bounding into action, jumping and twisting around for optimal flesh-rending with his beloved scythe.

Deidara had managed to leap backwards in time to avoid the sudden removal of a limb, and his annoyed countenance melted into an unbearable smirk as his smug blue eyes met Hidan's panicked magenta ones. Within seconds the panic was replaced by a blistering fury.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you damn blond prick?" Deidara just grinned a little wider.

"A little scared of the dark, are we Hidan?" Deidara continued to speak over his spluttering partner. "I was just checking to see if you'd been dragged off by a particularly feisty bunny or something," he said matter-of-factly before turning around and heading towards the tree line. Hidan followed him, muttering obscenities.

"Asshole."

"Oh, and Hidan?" The blond turned and grinned viciously. "If you need it, I'm sure we can arrange for a nightlight."

"Fucking go to hell," Hidan replied, kicking another snow drift and once again cursing Kakuzu and his cheap boots.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So, what do you think? **


End file.
